


The Tin Man Deserves A Heart, I Guess

by hedwwig



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwwig/pseuds/hedwwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy's perspective, watching Abed watch him leave. Wrote this over a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tin Man Deserves A Heart, I Guess

It occurred to me, as we pulled away from the curb  
that if there were missing parts of me that had to be replaced,  
so there must be missing parts of you.

You did a good job with mine.   
Except for the fact that I can feel the cracks inside of me,   
where my own body doesn’t quite match up  
with the parts you left me, or lack thereof.  
Sure, my shell is perfect, an exact replica.  
But there are still pieces missing.  
I’ve never had that problem before.

I rig the sails due east  
a ghostly tickle emerging from my shoulder blades   
as the wings I might have, in another life,  
urge me to turn the boat around.

I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t notice what you left out.   
I didn’t replace your missing parts with anything.   
I wonder if you took mine to compensate.

I’m looking up at the moon now, and thinking  
I’d be okay with that.   
I only wonder how silly a Cowardly Lion must look   
with pigeon wings  
and a hole in his chest.


End file.
